A Midsummer's Daydream
by K-Dude
Summary: The beggining of a chain of Fics, also my first ever Fanfic!!


A Midsummer's Daydream DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Dragonball Z  
  
Yoshi awoke to another day, another day of the same old routine, get up, have breakfast, go outside walk down to the beach, tell Jessie he was going to see Nim. Well this day was different. You see, Yoshi shared a small house with a girl called Jessie he had to tell he where he was going or he'd get shouted out. Anyway, there house was right next to the beach, where Jessie would always sunbathe, but Yoshi knew she was just checking out all the guys down the beach. So it wasn't a far walk to the beach, but then again he could always fly. Yoshi rubbed his eyes, and climbed out of his bed, he took the cup of water on the table next to him and pored it on top of his head. It was strange that, today it seemed unusually hot, even so Yoshi got out of bed and walked over to the window, he looked out of it. He could see Jessie , she was once again sunbathing, but this time she looked different, so beautiful, what? No wait, stop that! Yoshi couldn't get it out of his head, oh well, he must be imagining things, so he just closed the blinds and went downstairs. He put some eggs into a frying pan and left them to sizzle, then he went to make some toasty soldiers. He slipped his food onto his plate and started to eat, his mind drifting back to the window, or more precisely, what was just outside of the window, Jessie. He kept wondering back to her, and how. no, he wasn't thinking that! But he was, and he wanted it out, why wouldn't it be like back at high school, when something went in one ear and went out the other, oh yeah! That was so boring it didn't even go in one ear, oh well! He left his breakfast half eaten on the table and walked outside, it was slightly cooler outside, but not cool enough, it was still very hot. Yoshi just walked over to Jessie to tell her that he was going to see Nim.  
  
"Hey there Jessie ," He started, his mind wondering, studying her face without knowing it. " Something wrong Yoshi?" She said with a slight laugh in her voice. Yoshi suddenly noticed what he was doing, what the hell was that!? Why would he be doing that?! " no nothing, I'm just going to see Nim, you know, hey, em, yeah see ya! Gotta go!" Yoshi rushed off terribly embarrassed and glowing red on his cheeks. He took 2 steps away from her and then took off into the sky. However all Jessie did was smile and get back to 'checking out the guys'. As he took off into the air, the question 'what the hell did I do that for?' rushed through his brain several times. He needed to wake up, that's what it was, wasn't it? It must be, he was just sleepy, although he didn't feel at all tired. He just denied what he knew he was doing and said to himself that he was definitely sleepy. He was thinking so much that as he soared through each cloud in the sky, he didn't even notice how he usually did that it was 'refreshing.' He finally set down on a big tall mountain with Nim sitting there, eyes closed and he was sitting firmly straight and looked like he was meditating. " Well I'm here!" Yoshi shouted as he landed Nim opened his eyes before he spoke." I guess it's time for our push up contest then," " I guess," The Push up contest was a battle between the two, or a sort of spar, whatever you want it to be, a match if you want. Anyway, the loser has to go first in the push ups, it all started when they begun their training, they did this exercise where someone would start doing one handed press ups, then the other would stand on the other's back, thus increasing the weight. They would do 100 push ups, then change positions. However Nim was slightly against this form of training, as it often resulted in the harming of others. He was a good man, Nim, although he isn't really a man, more like 19 years old. He lives in the mountains just below a rich forest, where outside he does survival, since he has no house, also, it is sort of like a continuos training, which can be helpful. Some people believe that he lives in the forest and mountains to stay away from humans, since he is a Namek, people think he might be embarrassed about looking different. The fight began, Nim flew straight into the sky, hiding behind clouds. 'Oh, this is pointless, I'll never find him!' is what Yoshi thought, then his mind drifted again, to the thing he kept thinking about, Jessie . His eyes widened as he barely avoided a punch thrown by Nim, he kneed him back in the gut and Nim fell to his knees, gasping for breathe, as Yoshi's mind drifted once again. The Next time he snapped out of it was when he got punched in the side of the face, he stood for a second, and then just fell onto his butt. "looks like I win!" Said Nim However Yoshi's mind was once again drifting, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He shook his head off and looked up at Nim, who was standing with his arms crossed. " Are you ready now?" Nim said, with a 'what's with you' kind of look. " Sorry, ready," Yoshi said, then he started his push ups, one handed, and he felt Nim hop onto his back. It was barely nothing to do these press ups now that they had 'focused their Ki'. Since he was going to be doing this for a long time, Yoshi's mind started to wonder once again. Just gazing at Jessie and looking how beautiful she was. Wait, someone was shouting at him. " HEY! That's 340 push ups! It's my turn!" Nim was shouting at Yoshi as he was still doing push ups with Nim on his back. " Sorry, I." " You seem a bit pre-occupied, what's on your mind?" " Uh, nothing," " come on, you can tell me, who am I going to tell all the way out here?" " Ok, it's." " It's.?" " It's Jessie," " You mean that girl you live with?" " Yeah, she's suddenly appeared beautiful to me, I don't know what's going on?" " Well, maybe you should talk to her," " Yeah, maybe." After the conversation they got back to training, or at least for the rest of the morning. 


End file.
